Jannis
Private Jannis was a Gear soldier in the 4th Ephyra Light Infantry of the Coalition of Ordered Governments army. History Early Life At some point during the Pendulum Wars, Jannis was jailed by Magistrate Jocelin Baird for four years on a second offense theft charge. After only serving eighteen months of his sentence, he immediately enlisted as a Gear.Gears of War: Judgment: Kilo Squad: The Survivor's Log pg 22 Settling a Score One month after Emergence Day, Jannis and another Gear ambushed Pvt. Damon Baird, the son of the magistrate that landed him in jail, in one of the bathrooms in Kosoly Barracks. They stuck his head into one of the toilets and began beating on him. Baird fought back, however, bursting out of the stall they had forced him into and head-butted Jannis. Baird fell back against one of the lockers, and Jannis began kicking him. Baird grabbed his ankle and brought his other arm up between Jannis' legs, sending him to the floor. The two got tangled up and began trading punches on the floor, but before Jannis' buddy could rejoin the fight, they were all distracted by another Gear who appeared in the doorway, telling them to break it up so he could use the bathroom. When Jannis and his buddy turned to look at the new arrival, Baird took the opportunity to punch Jannis in the mouth. The new Gear grabbed the other guy and told them to leave. After realising the new Gear was Augustus Cole, Jannis and his buddy decided it was time to go, but Jannis warned Baird that this wasn't over and he would see him again. Baird responded that that's what Jannis' mother said after he pays her, but Cole stepped in between them before the fight could break out again, and Jannis and his buddy left.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 232-234Gears of War: Judgment: Kilo Squad: The Survivor's Log pg 12 Live-fire Exercise The day before being deployed to fight at Kinnerlake, Jannis had been placed in Bravo Company and ran through a live-fire exercise at Kosoly Barracks alongside fellow Gears Pvt. Fadow and Baird. The Pendulum Wars-era course consisted of running down three parallel corridors, with Jannis on the right, as targets popped up. Jannis was a good shot, unlike Fadow, whose shots could be heard slamming into the walls as he missed his targets. Baird, on the other hand, hadn't fired a shot. Proceeding through the course, Jannis regrouped behind cover next to Fadow and Baird. He looked over at Baird, asking him what was around his neck. Baird made contact with a pair of welding goggles around his neck, and Jannis realised the goggles were stolen contraband, but before he could say anything more, Baird zapped him with a handheld electrocution device, rendering him unconscious.Gears of War: Judgment: Kilo Squad: The Survivor's Log pg 41-42 Jannis had to go to the infirmary, and when he got out, was placed in Kilo Squad, alongside Baird. He didn't mention any of the previous incident before requesting a transfer to another unit.Gears of War: Judgment: Kilo Squad: The Survivor's Log pg 63 Appearances *''Kilo Squad: The Survivor's Log'' *''Coalition's End'' References Category:Characters Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males